kirby_krisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main character and the main protagonist in the Kirby Krisis series. Kirby is an alien who descends from the Nintendo Planet and into Dreamtropolis. Kirby was kicked out of the Teen Titans after attacking Beast Boy in a Teen Titans Go-fueled rage. So instead, he becomes an underage vigilante by fighting off criminals and can always make a quick getaway just in case when the police are arriving. Kirby's only interaction with the police came not from a battle, but from getting shot by esteemed policeman George Zimmerman. According to Kirby's last tax report in 1994, he is only 9 years old, and yet, he's already a young crime-fighter. Appearance Kirby's basic body shape resembles that of a body made by someone who can't really go past the Oval tool in MS Paint. Kirby wears a lavender baseball cap and red and white-striped shoes (Similar to what Sonic was wearing currently). and unlike his video game counterpart, he has weird-looking cartoon eyes and has the ability to make hand gestures just like Patrick Star does and because of his small, round and stout size, he can't wear clothing. Kirby's body is made up entirely of fur, which covers up his private areas. Personality Kirby is mild-mannered and sometimes act goofy whenever Ben is near. He is not annoying like SpongeBob or the Annoying Orange, so please stop comparing him to SpongeBob or the Annoying Orange. Fighting Techniques Kirby was trained by Buttercup to be the perfect fighter in Dreamtropolis, but all of that was non-canon in the webcomics. His weapons are either a baseball bat, Sig Sauer P226 pistol, or a sword. Kirby often limits his power to an infinitesimal amount when fighting his opponents, as he knows that deep down he is one of the strongest beings in the universe. Relationships Pikachu Pikachu is Kirby's best friend because he wears the same baseball cap and never wears clothing. He's a loyal friend to him because he has the same size as him. I didn't even edit either of those lines, that's just a very, very badly worded relationship. William Dunbar Kirby is still curious of him because he wears the same black outfit from the show, Code Lyoko, even though he acts friendly after when he was freed from XANA's orders. He accepted his friendship ever since. Kirby often makes fun of him for being named "William Dunbar" and it hurts his feelings. Vanellope Von Schweetz Kirby eye-sighted Vanellope during the release for Wreck-it Ralph. Although they haven't met yet, but she could be one of Kirby's allies. Kirby would then post on the internet about how cute girls never give him attention. Ben Tennyson Kirby dislikes Ben because he was the mastermind of the Killing School Semester which killed childhood legends from Ed, Edd N' Eddy '''''to Toonami and his aggression. He gets into action by stopping his plan to destroy nostalgia forever. Kirby, being "nine years old" yet unable to let go of the past, hates him for this. During the '''''Showdown event, He saved him right before Finn was about to kill him and they finally call it a truce. They even teamed up to beat up a Jewish teenager on the street. Billy Hatcher Billy Hatcher is someone that Kirby keeps in his friend group, but really doesn't see as a friend. They vowed to be friends forever after a prison breakout in 2003. He hasn't really talked to him in a while and when he thinks about Billy, he kind of sees him as a toxic person. Lance Lunis Lance usually acts friendly to Kirby, but he wanted him to help out take out the bigger enemies. Kirby, in his hubris, has put Lance in $100,000 of debt paying him to fight off baddies. Astro Boy Kirby's all-time childhood friend. He always be with him whenever he'll might get damaged during a battle. He never actually helps Kirby during these fights however, despite his power, because he never "feels like it". Trivia *Kirby has exploited his alien nature for financial gain, as this means that he does not have to pay his taxes and thus has not paid taxes since some point in 1994. *He had a dark side once, during the 20th birthday for Cartoon Network, Kirby caused a major riot by using a machine gun and a flamethrower. His dark side was also shown when he snapped Gil's neck during their final battle. *It is revealed that The Oogieloves and the Big Balloon Adventure is one of Kirby's favorite movies. *Kirby always broke the fourth wall by telling the reader about the crimes committed by the American government during an awkward moment. *Kirby doesn't like summer because of the heat temperature, TV movie reruns, 9/11 conspiracy videos, sappy teen drama shows and Speed Racer's scrapbook pictures. *Kirby has a superhero alter-ego named Viewtiful Puffball, ''a parody of Capcom's 'Phoenix Wright.''' *He often rode rollerblades. But when he went up into a ramp, he rocketed sky-high. It is currently unlikely that he still might do it again in a later comic strip, after the Chaos Skate's effects on society. Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes